Stars
by Alexisonfire
Summary: YT During the day, the clouds and the endless blue seemed so confining that Yuna was afraid that her thoughts would come bouncing right back at her if she wasn’t careful.


Summary: Yuna needs to sort out her feelings and thoughts, so she takes a break and camps at various points on the Mi'Hen Highroad. What will have changed when she gets back? Set somewhere between FFX and FFX-2. The setting is Spira AFTER Sin. So that's Spira=FFX2. I don't know how different it is, but that's just to give you an idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize as Square Enix material.  
  
A/N: Hey hey people. I really hope I can finish this story to my satisfaction. I need the chapters and the story to be longer. I think I'll write out a lot of it and then post it here when I'm satisfied. Review please and enjoy!  
  
I wrote this to satisfy a craving within myself to read a good Yuna/Tidus story that had the elements I was looking for. Obviously I didn't find a story like what I wanted to read, or I wouldn't be writing this. Anyways, here's the story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A silent tear ran down Yuna's face as she stood at the railing in Luca where Tidus taught her how to whistle. She looked out over the ocean as the airship flew off towards Besaid.  
  
'This will do me some good.' She tried to reassure herself for the fourth time.  
  
Ever since Tidus disappeared, she couldn't get her thoughts straight. The opinions, troubles and thoughts of her friends Rikku, Wakka, Lulu and even reserved Paine kept Yuna from figuring out what she herself thought of the whole ordeal. Her stomach knotted up as she thought about all the things she would miss in the next week or so, what with the preparations for the annual Besaid Festival of Candles going on. Usually she wouldn't even think about leaving her share of the work to anyone else, but she just could not handle anything with these emotions and thoughts (Some of which she couldn't necessarily label as her own) coursing through her.  
  
Yuna wiped her eye quickly, dismissing her feeling of missing out.  
  
'I need this. They know that. That's why they insisted on flying me here.'  
  
She would have been contented to make the long trek from her home through mushroom rock road, but her friends changed their plans to include 'A shopping trip in Luca' that happened to be conveniently close to the Mi'Hen Highroad.  
  
She turned towards the last flight of stairs and began to climb. When she got to the top, Yuna turned and gave a long whistle towards the ocean. Had she been on the beach in Besaid, she would have seen a breathful of bubbles floating to the surface. Yuna was not, however, lounging on Besaid beach with the children of the village. She was walking under the archway that marked the entrance to the Highroad.  
  
***  
  
Yuna whipped out her sketchpad and drew. It was a strategy she had thought up late one night, when she was trying to put her opinions into little boxes in her mind. She decided to draw without thinking of lines or staying true to whatever the picture was supposed to be... just thinking about the thoughts of the person.  
  
She drew Wakka, and she thought of blitzball, the challenges of parenthood, loving someone so close to his brother, the loss of a good friend and watching the emotional deterioration of his 'Little Sister'. Wakka had a good strong personality.  
  
"He could cheer up a raincloud" She mused out loud.  
  
On to Lulu. She thought of the dark clothes, what they meant to Lulu, what it was like being pregnant, the precautions she had to take with her magic, due to a baby within her. Again about losing a good friend. Again about watching Yuna in her downward spiral.  
  
That was enough for this afternoon. Yuna needed to eat after all, and she still had a ways to go and the travel agency was certainly not getting any closer with every picture she drew. Looking over her pictures, she was amazed at how remarkably close they resembled who they were meant to be. She wasn't even paying attention, and she had drawn Wakka's hair better than when she focused. Go figure.  
  
Packing up her art supplies, she headed back over to where her small tent was. It was a thin thing, so it was easy to roll up and carry in a small backpack. That was all she needed. Wandering along the road, she watched the stars come out. This was the only time she let herself think about Tidus.  
  
During the day, the clouds and the endless blue seemed so confining that Yuna was afraid that her thoughts would come bouncing right back at her if she wasn't careful. The dark sky. The stars. The swirls that were nearby galaxies. All these things were apart of a big picture. It was nice to think that Spira and maybe even Yuna herself had a place among the stars. Tidus would say that she was a star herself. Even now, she could feel him smiling at her from the Farplane Abyss. At night. When the stars shone bright. This was the only time she let herself smile. Yuna wished with the very essence of her soul, the shreds of emotion that made up who she was, that Tidus could come back to her. She prayed for a moment.  
  
Tidus watched her from the Farplane, and felt something shift beneath his feet.  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
Rikku sighed and put her photo album down on the desk. Looking at old pictures made her feel so nostalgic. She remembered back to the days when Lulu, Wakka, Paine, Yuna, Tidus and herself were together and happy. Barbeques and dancing till all hours at clubs in Bevelle. They all still had fun in each others company, but there would always be something missing. A gap that only the old Yuna could fill. Rikku shook her head and stood up, stretching her back and arms. She heard yelling from the path out front.  
  
'Those kids are gonna get it one of these days. The old ladies next door will complain again about the noise. She went downstairs to tell them to hush and saw Paine walk through the kitchen door, most likely on the same path.  
  
"What do you suppose they're yelling about?" Paine wondered out loud. "I thought Wakka gave them a talking to last time. If he's going to be a father, he needs to learn how to lay down the law once in a while."  
  
"Maybe it's more important than the scolding they know they'll get..." Rikku offered, but her sentence was cut short by four little fists pounding on the door. Rikku pulled the knob and a rush of little kids ran screaming into her.  
  
"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"WHERES LADY YUNA!?"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE IT OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"RIKKU, PAINE OH MY GOSH"  
  
"TIDUS IS BACK!"  
  
(Paine's POV)  
  
Paine saw Rikku's eyes widen and she herself turned pale. Could it possibly be true? How could it? Were the children playing a joke? She jolted when a particularly shrill scream from the children pierced her thoughts like an arrow. Rikku tried to hush them but they had looked down the path and saw Wakka carrying a soaked man with golden hair towards the house.  
  
"Rikku, get the kids out of here!" She yelled above the noise. Rikku nodded and hushed them as she shooed them out of the yard and down the street. Paine stole a quick glance at the windows beside their house as Wakka stepped into his house carrying Tidus. She breathed a sigh of relief too soon when Mrs. Kravchenko opened the shutters and puffed up, ready to rant.  
  
"What's all this kerfuffle about!? Young people these days have no consideration for the elderly who don't party all night!"  
  
She winced as Madame pulled the curtain on her window and stuck her head out.  
  
"I thought I moved here because Guadosalam was too busy! This isn't Besaid! What with the noise, you'd think its Old Zanarkand!"  
  
Paine just rolled her eyes and walked across the street to see Wakka, Lulu and Tidus, leaving the old ladies to yell things about respect at her back.  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Review and I shall find out.  
  
~Alexisonfire 


End file.
